Replay
by Rin Chan7
Summary: The children of the original digidestined go on an adventure of their own, but something seems awfully familiar...


"Rin", she heard her mother call. She tried to ignore it; she was having such a nice dream.  
"Rin", she called again, gently shaking her. Rin turned over and moaned something unintelligible.  
"Rin, you're going to be late for school!" Her mother's voice was more insistent this time. Rin rolled back over and slowly opened one eye. She saw her mother standing over her bed, with her hands on her hips.  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." She said slowly as she rubbed her eyes. She threw the covers back and stood up.  
"Hurry and get dressed." Her mother said as she shut Rin's bedroom door behind her. Rin sighed and pulled a pair of blue jeans and her favorite black tank top from a pile of clean laundry her mother had set on her desk. As she dressed, she thought about her dream, the one she had been having a lot lately. She was in another world, a strange world, full of monsters. Her cousins were always there too, and the children of her parent's friends, which was funny, because she didn't really know any of them too well. Nevertheless, it was a good dream.  
"Rin!" it was her fathers voice calling this time. "Are you almost ready? Your mother's getting impatetient."  
"Almost." She replied, pulling on her second boot. She laced up her shoelaces and opened the door and ran into her father.  
"Oof. Sorry dad." Her father laughed, then turned serious.  
"Rin."  
"What?"  
".Nevermind, have a good day at school. Your mother and I are going to be at Cody's house when you get home, okay?"  
"Sure." Rin said walking towards the front door to meet her mom."  
"About time!" she said, as Rin followed her out the door.  
***  
The only thing Rin liked about school was her advanced computer class that her parent's friend Izzy taught. Most of her other classes were usually dull and boring, so she looked forward to this class, which was the last one of the day. She walked in and sat down at her usual computer and logged on. As soon as she had, an icon came up on the screen, telling her she had an email. She clicked on the button and a jumble of strange symbols came up on the screen. She studied it for a moment, but minimized the window as she heard her teacher approach, and quickly started what she was supposed to be working on. Mr. Izumi glanced at her screen for a moment, then walked on to view her classmates work. For the remainder of the class, she worked, not really concentrating, her curious side dying to try to decode the message. When the bell rang and the students shuffled out, Rin stayed and reopened the email.  
"It looks so familiar." she thought to herself, trying to remember.  
"Just what are you doing, Rin?" She jumped as she heard her teacher's voice behind her.  
"N-nothing."  
He looked over her shoulder at the message and gasped.  
"I-it came up after I logged in today. Do you know what it is?"  
"Probably just junk mail, But, I have to be somewhere, so you need to get going, okay?"  
"Alright. But is it okay for me to print this out?"  
"Uh, sure." Izzy stammered. "Just hurry up, okay?"  
"Sure" She said, clicking the print icon. She logged off, then picked up her backpack and a copy of the email.  
"See you tomorrow, Mr. Izumi." She said as she bowed and left.  
***  
Rin decided to take the shortcut through the park as she walked home. She usually walked through town to stop at Davis's noodle cart, or look in a computer store, but today, she felt like getting home quickly.  
The park was nearly empty, despite the beautiful weather. She was walking through the trees and crunched the dead leaves, when something caught her eyes. She walked closer to inspect it to find it was a large egg, striped orange and white.  
"That's not normal." She bent down and gently touched it. It shivered and Rin jumped and fell backwards. She watched it as it began to crack.  
"It's hatching!" she thought as she saw a yellow eye glow from inside it. Suddenly a small, furry, black creature, jumped into her face knocking her onto her back.  
"Bota-Botamon!"  
"What the-!?" Suddenly the little thing began to glow a bright white, causing Rin to squint. "When she opened her eyes, the little creature had changed. It still looked like a little black ball, but now, it had a big yellow wizard hat, much too big for it. It looked at her and smiled.  
"Hello!"  
"Um, hi."  
"I'm Magimon, pleased to meet you, Rin!" She couldn't explain why, it didn't bother her in the least that a little black fuzzball that knew her name was sitting on her lap.  
"You were in my dream. You're a digimon, aren't you?"  
"Uh-huh! You're pretty smart!"  
"Like the creatures from my dad's stories.Wait a second! Does this make me a digidestined or something!?"  
"It sure does!"  
"This is too weird." She stood up, holding Magimon in her arms.  
"Hold on!" Magimon commanded. "You need this first." He held his arms out and closed his eyes. In a few seconds a black digivice had materialized in his hands.  
"Its your digivice." He said as Rin took it.  
"My parents are in for a big surprise."  
"You think so?"  
"Well, yea." She said as she started walking towards her apartment building. "I mean, I'd be shocked if I were them."  
"But you weren't that surprised."  
"Yea, but they're adults." Magimon laughed.  
When she entered the apartment building, she got in the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. The doors had barely closed when her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Rin, its me, Sam."  
"Oh, hi, what's up?"  
"Can you come to my apartment? There's something weird going on."  
"Weird?" She said as she pushed the button for Sam's floor, which was one floor below hers." Weird as in there's a little monster thing following you everywhere?" she asked. Magimon giggled. The elevator doors opened and Rin stepped out.  
"Actually, um.there is."  
"Alright, I'll be right there." She said, and hung up. She turned and walked down the hallway and knocked on Sam's apartment door. He answered almost immediately, with what looked like a poorly carved rock statue sating next to him. Magimon leaped from Rin's arms and landed on the ground.  
"It's another one!" Sam yelled. Rin laughed as she stepped inside and shut the door.  
"My name's Gotsumon."  
"Hello, I'm Rin, and this is Magimon." She said, smiling and motioning to the creature at her ankles.  
"You'd think monsters coming out of your computer was normal the way you act."  
"He came out of your computer?"  
"Yea, I was doing my homework, then the thing went nuts, and he appeared."  
"I found him in an egg in the park."  
"And you don't find this weird?"  
"Strangely, no. Do you remember those stories my dad told us when we were little?" Sam thought for a moment.  
"Oh yeah! Those Digimon things!"  
"Yea, kinda cool, isn't it?"  
"Sure, in a crazy insane way."  
"Did you get a digivice thing?"  
"Huh? Oh, yea" He said, pulling out an orange device, similar to Rin's .  
"So." Rin trailed off as the lights began to flicker in the apartment.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Sam wondered aloud.  
"I don't know" Rin said as the lights went completely out. Before either of them could react, they heard an evil laugh echo around them. Rin suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and screamed as she fell to her knees.  
"Rin!", Sam screamed, panic in his voice. "Are you alright!?" 


End file.
